The Fire Within
by Assassin's Creed BAMF
Summary: Edward broke Bella's heart. Jacob was there to mend it. But, will things ever be the same? Obviously not, idiots. An enemy they never expected, intense love, a suprise imprint... They don't know what's coming for them. Rated M for lemons. For you pervs ou there, the only lem chapter as of now is chapter 16.
1. Chapter 1

I ran into the woods, as it was the only place for me to mourn in my agony. The girl I imprinted on, the woman I love fell for a filthy leech. "Grrrrrraaaaaaahhhh!" I smashed my trembling fist into the nearest tree, and fell to my knees. "Why, Bells, why? WHY?" I punched another tree and my knuckles began to bleed. I wasn't worried though, my "magical unicorn wolf powers" would fix it up. I slumped down to the floor, and pictured Bella with me. It was impossible, I thing I could never have. Something just in my reach, but I would never be able to get. I just wanted a girl, and the one girl I wanted, I knew I couldn't have.

The effing bloodsucker had left her, saying, "Oh yes, I totes don't love you. I will hurt you a whole lot, because (and this is where Edward poses dramatically and gaily) I _totally_ love you. So, for your safety, I will leave you."

I slammed my fist into the ground. And, I, being a pathetic twerp, watched her fall in love again when Edward came back. I couldn't hold my anger back any longer, so with a roar, and the destroying of my last pair of shorts, I shifted.

I blinked, getting used to the feeling after shifting. I smelt the stench of leech, and I took off, wanting to get as far away from this condemned place as fast as possible. Until I heard a one simple word uttered by the one I love. Help. My eyes widened, disbelieving. No, it couldn't be Bella. She was safe with the vamps. She didn't need me. Inwardly, I slapped myself. _WTF do you think you're talking about? You know she's in trouble! Move you're lazy ass and save hers!_ My body decided for me, and I ran towards the sound of Bella.

I found Bella at the edge of the woods, right at the brink of the wolf territory. She lay bruised and beaten, and her clothes were torn. A bonus was that she was unconscious. I quickly shifted, and ran to her side. "My god Bella, what did the leech do to you?" I gently cradled Bella in my arms and took off towards home.

The second I got home and burst through the door, Billy managed to block my entrance to my room. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of me naked and cradling an almost naked and abused Bella in my arms. I glanced down to see what was so strange. "I-uh… can explain. Don't bother asking dad, it's a long story and Bella is injured." Billy pursed his lips and backed away. _Great, now dad thinks I'm some sort of pervert who decides to carry home naked women, preferably married ones. Not that my single dad would mind the naked part. _I shook my head and put Bella on my mattress. I grabbed a spare icepack from the freezer, and wrapped a paper towel around it. I am not o woman, so I had no idea what to do with the ice pack. I slowly debated on placing the ice pack on her forehead or some bruises. After a couple seconds, I placed the ice on her forehead and decided to call Carlisle.

As much as I hated leeches, Carlisle did help me recover after the newborn attack. Within seconds, Carlisle arrived. He took one look at Bella and decided to ask, "What happened to Bella?"

I simply shrugged. "I found her bruised and unconscious at the brink of wolf territory."

Carlisle looked at me, disgusted. "That is all you know?"

"You're the doc here, aren't you?" I challenged him. I was getting slightly annoyed that doc wasn't paying more focused attention to the patient.

Carlisle just nodded absentmindedly. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There are some important procedures I have to perform, and I believe if Bella knew you stayed the whole time, she would be less than pleased. I narrowed my eyes and punched a nicely sized hole in the wall as I turned to leave.

"Fine," I growled, knowing the vamp could hear. "Stupid, arrogant leeches." Much to my pleasure, Carlisle's shoulders tensed, but he didn't utter a word. That's what he deserved for wasting so much time before paying any attention to Bells. I stalked over to the couch and slumped down, and buried my face in my hands. Bella was attacked, and I wasn't fast enough to protect her. Instead, I was being arrogant and I'd thought that the leech would protect her. I was wrong, and Bella had gotten hurt. I wasn't worthy of her love, and I don't believe the leech would be either. Though, I still believe I could treat her better than he ever could.

Carlisle slowly opened the door to my room and peeked out. "Jacob, we need to talk." There was certain urgency in his voice, and also guilt, so I didn't question him.

I furrowed my brow. "Is Bella ok?"

Carlisle looked at me and sighed. "That, I am afraid, is what we need to talk about."

I raised my eyebrows and jumped up; wanting to sprint to Bella, but Carlisle was faster. He materialized in the small space that I didn't cover in front of me. "Don't over react, Jacob. Hear me out."

I growled, and snarled at Carlisle. "If you don't want to become vampire chowder, I suggest you move out of MY WAY!"

Carlisle raised his hands and backed off. "Jacob, Bella is physically alright, but I can't guarantee mentally."

"What do you mean?" I hissed menacingly.

Carlisle gestured at the couch. "Jacob, sit down and we'll talk."

I growled and crossed my arms "I feel fine standing."

Carlisle shrugged at me. "Whatever is comfortable for you, Jacob."

I growl again, this time, more menacingly. "Speak."

"Jacob, Bella was raped."

I snarl and rear back. "That mother fucker! WHO DID THIS TO BELLA?"

Carlisle's face crumbles into shame, guilt, and disappointment. I a voice no human could hear, he utters a single name that throws the rage in me to its maximum. "Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

JACOB

My body begins to tremble with anger, and it takes all of my control not to shift. "The leech did WHAT?"

Carlisle looks down in shame, and whispers hoarsely, "Edward, Ed- Edward raped Bella."

My eyes widen in horror and I swipe at the lamp next to the couch, and I send it hurtling to its doom. It shatters against the wall louder than I thought possible, and I hear Billy hurrying to the room. I decide I can't wait any longer in this cramped caveman hut, so I sprint out the door and shift into a wolf. I take off toward the leech raper's home.

The second I reach the house reeking of vamp stench, I know I've arrived at the right place. The vamps know I've arrived, and the pixie knew that I'd come before I did, so I was prepared. Emmett came hurtling out of the home, Blondie by his side. Under any other circumstances; I would have had a Blondie joke immediately at hand, but I had one single mission right now, and that was kill Edward. Pixie sprinted outside next to the mood dude (heh heh I made a rhyme). And Esme slowly jogged outside looking a bit confused. Finally, the man I had been waiting for slowly strutted out, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. I curled my lips at him and snarled, but he only smirked and smug smirk.

"What are you doing on our territory, dog?" Blondie spat. Quickly ducked behind the nearest tree to shift back and find my conveniently stashed clothes to throw on. In less than a second, I walked back out from behind the tree.

I growled warningly. "Ask the pixie, she predicted this would happen, or, even better, ask Edward. He definitely would know." All the vamps looked at Edward, except for pixie. She looked at the floor.

Edward smirked. "Obviously, the mutt doesn't know what he is talking about. Here doggy, have a treat."

My nostrils flared, and I clenched and unclenched my fists forcing myself to stay human and not rip him apart piece by piece.

"Fine, lie about it. Hey Tinker bell, you know what I'm here for. Tell the other vamps, because Ed here feels like lying about it."

Pixie looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Edward, but Bella was- is my friend. And you betrayed her."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah, how would I betray the love of my life, Alice?" Edward had a perfect poker face, but his eyes were dangerous, saying that if Alice uttered one more word, someone would get hurt.

Pixie just looked away. "Edward… you raped Bella."

Esme's eyes widened. "No," She murmured. "NO! Edward, is this true?"

Jasper sensed Edward's panic and sudden motive to run, he tapped crossed the distance and pinned Edward's arm behind his back. Esme's eyes filled with venom, and broken, dry sobs found its way out of her body. "So, it's true? You raped a-a a human?"

"Yes, you geniuses! What do you not understand about the sentence; Edward raped Bella?"

Esme sank to the floor. "Alice, why didn't you say anything about this to us?"

Alice glared at the floor. "I had to choose between friend and brother. But, after considering what Edward had done, I decided I didn't want a brother like that. Not soon after, I had a vision of Jacob coming to our house, seeking revenge on Edward. I decided to wait for him to join me."

Mood control dude just shook His head.

I growled in Edward's direction. "Ok. _NOW _can I get revenge on Edward? As in, it wouldn't be considered a violation of the treaty? Edward already violated it, so the pack can take action."

Alice nodded. Edward jerked around harmlessly in Jasper's arms. I whipped a match out from my pocket. After two steps forward, I stopped. "No. As much as I would like to kill you leech, I'll let Bella do the honors. Hey Pixie, can you hold on to Ed until Bella comes to?"

Pixie nodded. "Good job Edward, Bella and Jacob will dance in your ashes."

I nodded, confirming her beliefs. "Thank you Alice." I nodded my head at her, turned, and ran home to Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob

I woke to the feel of poking on my shoulder.

"Jake, Jake, you lazy dog, wake up!" A female voice invaded my thoughts.

"Ungh," I grunted, too lazy to respond with human words. "Bella?"

"No, it's Spiderman. Yes, of course it's Bella. Wake up. I was… _injured_, but I'm up and moving, so you should move too."

"Bella, after going through all that, aren't you angry?" I cracked my eyes open just in time to see Bella's beautiful features darken.

"Jake, I- I," Bella's breath hitched, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

My eyes widened at what I had done. "Bella, I'm sorry I made you cry! I'm an idiot, I know."

Bella smiled gently. "It's not your fault Jake, no worries. I just need…"

I cocked my head at her questioningly. "Need what, Bella? What do you need?" I asked her frantically. If Bella wanted anything, she could have it. Anything for the girl I imprinted on.

Bella smiled. "Jake, can you keep me company, as in, can I stay with you? Here, with Billy?

I looked at Bella, my hopes skyrocketing. "If you really want me to, I could keep you company." I tried to say it nonchalantly, but I probably sounded like this to Bella; _Hey, I'll keep ya company, if you know what I mean. I'm definitely not going to do what Edward did. You'll be fine. YOU'LL BE FINE. _Yeah, I definitely don't sound like a creeper.

Bella smiled her angelic smile and nodded. "Thanks Jake." And with that, she sprang forward and crushed me to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and enjoyed this moment with Bella, because I knew I was going to lose her again. Most likely to a pathetic leech. I gently planted a kiss on her head. "I love you, Bells."

Bella smiled against my chest. "I love you Jake."

Pain stabs my chest, and I know what caused it. It's the realization that no matter what, Bella will never love me the way I love her. She will always see me as her best friend, nothing more. I jerked away from her grasp, and get up from the bed.

Hurt flits across Bella's face, and guilt consumes me.

"Jake?" Bella looks at me with pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say gruffly and head for the door. "Make yourself at home, Bella." And I close the door behind me.

As I roam around the house, I decide I'm starving and I need a refrigerator filled with food. I head to the kitchen, only to find Bella already there.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I_ truly_ didn't mean it." Bella's eyes were apologetic, and she held her arms out for a hug. I ignored her arms, knowing it would make me feel like I was being dragged on my stomach on razor sharp knives. "It's fine. I'm not mad at you. I'm a little hungry Bella, so… ummmm… could you cook something?"

Bella smiled sweetly. "Of course Jake, I'll do anything for my best friend."

Her sentence hurt me like a punch to the face. _Yeah, because the most I'll ever be to her is a "best friend". _I tried to smile. "Thanks Bells."

I knew I wouldn't be able to trick Bells. She knew I was hurt. She just didn't understand why.

"Jake," Bella's angelic face broke my thoughts. "Jake, do you still love me?"

"I said I did this morning, didn't I?" I glared at the floor. "And I bet you still love Edward, no matter what."

Bella's face shone with sudden anger. "No! You are such a dog! After being raped by a being with super human strength, you think I would still love him? What is wrong with you? I thought you understood Jacob, I really did."

"No," I tried to protest, but I knew it was too late. I decided to do something I should have done a long time ago. I lunged forward and kissed Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett

I glared at Edward, my vision crimson. "We're keeping this- this _monster _in our house?" I seethed, my fists clenched. Rose glided over to me.

She balanced on her toes to whisper in my ear. "Em, it's ok. The dog will come with Bells soon enough to burn Edward down."

I cocked my head to the side. "I thought you didn't like Bella."

Rose simply smiled and shook her head. "Emmy, it never was that I didn't like Bella, it was that she was naïve. She didn't know that all our lives were put in jeopardy, and Edward made no move to tell her. I thought she didn't care, and I hated that."

I nodded slowly and gave her a quick hug. Rose calmed me down a bit, but I still hated Edward from the bottom of my heart. "If I could, I would kill monsters like you again and again and again. But sadly, you can only die once."

Rose trailed her fingers along my back, effectively distracting me. Esme kept her head pointed towards the ground, and for the first time, Carlisle had a stiff posture. Jasper had trapped Edward in a position that no one could escape, even a vampire. Edward growled, catching my attention.

"Oh, look at the trained vampy… you heard me growl, didn't you? I will escape. And I will hurt more humans. I was made a predator, but not for animals. I was made a predator for humans. You've been warned."

Raged coursed through my body, and so did adrenaline. "If you lay one finger on Bella or any other human, I will personally kill you with Bella, and I will make sure that it will be slow and painful."

Another dry sob resonated from Esme. "Edward, what have you become? You are my son. Please, please, come back to me. Please be the Edward we love. I've already lost one son, and he hadn't lived the life I wanted him to live. Please Edward, I can't lose you too. I just can't." Esme tried to run to Edward, but Carlisle managed to hold her back.

"Esme, this isn't the son we once knew. He broke the treaty. He harmed a human. We can't let this slide." Carlisle stroked Esme's hair, and she buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder. Alice was being comforted by Jasper, and Rose was gripping my arm tightly.

I couldn't take it anymore. Edward had caused my family so much pain, and had harmed someone that I had loved like a little sister. Rose knew what I was going to do, and she decided that Edward deserved it as well. Alice knew what I was planning to do, but she only smiled against Jasper's chest. Carlisle and Esme were completely oblivious and caught up in their own world. No one stood up against me, so I strode over to Edward, and ripped an arm off. Edward raised his eyes up to meet mine, his darkened with pain.

"Is that all you've got Em?" Edward hissed through his teeth and forced a smile.

"Surprisingly, no." I raced to my room to find a lighter. Within milliseconds, one was located and I sped back downstairs. Holding Edwards arm out, I placed it on the floor and set it aflame. It slowly burnt to nothing, and for the time period, I was satisfied.

"Edward, sadly, it looks like you'll have to deal with only one arm. Sorry." I smiled my innocent puppy smile and walked over to Rose. Esme looked stricken, but she made no move to reprimand me. Satisfied for the time being, I pulled Rose closer to me played with her hair. All that was left was to wait for Jacob and Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob

Fireworks went off in my mind. I didn't know how many times I dreamed of this exact thing happening in my mind. Now, that I was truly kissing Bella, I never wanted this moment to end. Bella's hands slowly rose from her side and dug themselves in my hair. My abnormally large hands fitted themselves on Bella's tiny waist, and I pulled her closer to me. Gently, I sucked on her lower lip, and Bella moaned in response. Tracing lines on Bella's back while kissing her was heaven. Bella gripped my hair more tightly, and she moaned some more. Too soon, Bella finally had to satisfy her lungs and breathe, so she slowly pulled away.

After pulling away, Bella focused her eyes on the floor and turned back to the counter and began to wash vegetables as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't believe her. Letting down her walls, she would chop me off like that and pretend nothing happened? Pain shot through me and my eyebrows drew together in disbelief. "Bella, look at me. Tell me that our bond isn't real. Tell me that your ashamed of me Bella, tell me. Bella, I'm not a vegetable! You can't chop me off like that and expect me to be ok! Bella, look at me!" Desperation filled my voice, and I'm sure Bella could tell.

Bella smashed a carrot against the counter in anger. "My god, Jake! Why are you asking such stupid questions? I needed time to think about what I just did."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Bella, what is there to think about? I love you Bella. I love you more than anything in the world. All I need is for you to tell me if you feel the same way. Please, Bells. I know Emmett and Blondie won't be able to keep themselves from killing Edward themselves. Jasper must've controlled Emmett's emotions for the time being, but that won't hold him off forever!"

Bella's lower lip began to tremble. "Yes Jake, I love you. I always have. I always refused to admit it. You, you were the guy that all the girls went for. As for me, I was the girl that sat as far away from the high classed people. Jacob, we were best friends. Nothing more than that. I had to give up on you, Jake. I just had to."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes, and they threatened to spill. Gently, I wiped my thumb under her eye, and brushed a lone tear away.

"Bella, you don't need to give up now. Now, you have me. So, how would you feel about burning Edward away?"

Trembling, Bella smiled at me and nodded slowly. "Thank you Jake. I love you Jacob Black." Then rising on her toes, she gave me a peck on the lips.

I was a happy man.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett

Bella was supposed to be the one who had amazing self control. Then where was my freaking medal for not killing Edward? Edward was over at the corner, smiling his pretty boy smile. I had already tried to kill Edward multiple times, but Carlisle, Jasper and Esme managed to hold me back. Edward seemed pretty calm for a vampire about to be executed. Rose looked me over.

"Emmett babe, if you can't handle staying, I can keep you company upstairs…" Rose smiled seductively, but her eyes screamed that she didn't want to do that, not at a time like this. I shook my head and slumped into a corner. What was taking so long? Jacob is a friggin' wolf! He can kill Vampires! He should be a little faster than that! Right after I finished think that thought, I smelt a human at the door. They knew that they didn't have to knock, so they just stood at the door. Typical wolf.

Jacob's POV

Bella gripped my fur tightly as we stood by the door. The vamps had speed, so we wouldn't have to wait long. Bella's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Jakie, should we just go in? They might be a little busy holding Em back."

Of course, leave it to Bella to come up with logic I would have never even thought of. Pursing my wolf lips, I nudged the door. No answer. Shaking my muzzle, I nudged Bella's delicate hand to the door. Bella kisses my head, and turns the knob. Stereotypically, the door opens creakily. Sighing I tramp into the worst smelling home in Forks. The home reeks of leech, and I gag.

Bella smacks the top of my head. "Jake, where are they?"

I begin to stalk down the stairs. The lower I go, the more disgusting and powerful the smell gets. Finally, I stop at a door with light pouring out from the cracks. I nudge the door, and Bella kisses my head again. Secretly, I make a mental note that I should do this kind of thing more often. And it totally is not for more kisses. Okay… maybe it is. But just a little. Bella slid off my and cautiously stepped into the room. Sure enough, Em was struggling in four leeches' arms, but he stopped the second he saw Bella.

Sighing, he slumped his shoulders down, like a puppy that disobeyed the rules. Bella didn't notice. What she did notice was Edward. The monster that had hurt her, raped her. But the look on her face wasn't the hate I had hoped to see. It wasn't love either. It was… guilt?

"I'm sorry Edward," Tears spilled out of Bella's eyes. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm SORRY!" Then, Bella collapsed to the floor.

Time seemed to stop. What had the vamp done to her to make her like this? I rushed to Bella's side, and nudged her. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Jacob, I can't do this."

What? Confusion exploded in my mind. Why couldn't she?

Bella could read me better than I could read myself. Tears streamed down her face. "Jake, just because Edward hurt me, I can't kill him for it! That would make me just as bad!

What? My eyes screamed to Bella. What's with the sudden cheesy bullying crap?

"Listen Jake, I once loved this- this _person,_" she managed to spit. "I once loved him. I can't do this. Please Jacob. Please understand."

My jaw subconsciously opened and closed. My brow furrowed and my bottom lip trembled. I didn't understand. Did some part of her still love him? Love him enough to forgive him for what he'd done? Bella acted as if she could read my mind. "Jacob Ephraim Black! No, I do NOT still love him! I'm just not a murderer! What is with you MEN? Do you not understand anything? I- I hate you!" Glaring at me and Edward she began to tear. "I hate you Edward! I hate you… J-J…" Slowly, Bella began to sink to the ground. "Jacob… come here… Please?" I slowly slink over to Bella's side with my head pointed at the ground. Bella's delicate hand buries itself into my fur. Bella looks into my eyes. "Jacob, I will not be the one to kill Edward. It is up to Carlisle to do that. I will not take part of it. Is that understood?"

Funnily enough, all of the leeches bowed their heads as is ashamed of themselves and nodded. Bella, breathing heavily, jumped onto my back and nudged my sides. "Jakie, can we go now?" rising to my full height, I gave each of the leeches a well deserved glare and run out the door.

As soon as we get home, we are greeted with football game noises. Charlie and Billy are sprawled out on the couch. Both are asleep. Bella raises her eyebrows, but being a smart person, she doesn't say anything. Bella gives me a hug, which makes me extremely happy. Bella giggles softly at my expression and motions for me to follow. I pad after her to my room. Nudging the door closed behind me, I stare at Bells questioningly.

"Jacob, I want to see you shift. I want you to shift in front of me."

I am a bit thrown off by her request, but I don't question her. Shifting has come to me naturally. It no longer hurts to change into wolf form. Within one second, I am human once more. And I am also naked. I am naked in front of Bella. Bella scanned me up and down. "Jake, did you know that you are beautiful?"

Grinning, I nodded like a superficial male underwear model. "I got abs." then, I wiggled my eyebrows at Bella. Giggling, Bells pulled me down for a kiss. Bella's perfect mouth fit onto mine perfectly. I prod my tongue at the entrance of her mouth, and she granted me access. My tongue darted around smoothly in her mouth, and I let my hands travel around her body. Bella moaned softly into my lips, and I smelt her arousal. Out of nowhere, Billy busted through the door unexpectedly. Eyebrows raised at me naked from shifting, and obviously making out with Bella, he mumbles, "Well I hope the reason he is naked with her isn't because a cold one raped her."

Charlie, on the other hand, was passed out on the couch and oblivious to what was going on around him. Billy gave Bella a spasm of a wave, then rolled out pulling the door closed being him.

Bella, blushing, buried her face into my chest. "Can I go to sleep?" A muffled voice comes from Bella.

Smiling I kissed her head. "Only if I can join you. I am your personal space heater you know."

Giggling, Bella shrugged. "Fine, have it your way. But get a thin blanket to cover us. Just in case Charlie comes in…"

I nodded and fetched a blanket from the closet. I covered Bella and within a minute, we were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I woke to the sound of Jake's dynamic snores and arms roped tightly around my waist. "Jake!" I snap. "Let go!"

I get an unintelligible mumble in response.

Groaning I grab my pillow and bop his head. "Please? I'll make anything you want…" I grin to myself because I know Jake will give in to this one. Jake's sleepy face portrays a look of confusion and pain.

"I like food… but… I also love you…" Jake pouts. "I want both."

I lightly smack Jake across the head. "Wake up. Billy must be hungry as well."

Jake only shakes his head. "Billy gone. Billy with Charlie. Football."  
I nod. Of course Billy would be at Charlie's. After witnessing what happened yesterday, I wouldn't blame him. And, as a bonus to escaping, football on TV was involved. I sigh. "You can be my helper."

Jake lights up immediately and lets me go. "Yay! Can I really help?"

I nod, thinking how funny it is that Jake is so much like a kid. Jake rolls around excitedly, and before I have time to react, he rolls off the bed. About a second later, you hear a muffled "Ow."

I can't help it. I immediately burst out laughing. Jake's lifts his head to look at me. His hair is a mess, a slightly annoyed look has found home on his face, and he is rubbing his side. Jake, being over six feet tall, made an extremely loud thump when he rolled off the bed. I find it funny and adorable. Laughing, I roll off the bed and land next to him.

I have to admit, it does sting a little. "Ow." My reaction is the same as Jake's, and he begins to laugh. Frowning, I glare at him. "I'm glad that you find this amusing." I fume.

Jake, still chuckling, pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. Suddenly, he stiffens and his eyes widen. "No. No, no, no! This couldn't have happened! How could the leeches have let this happen to that monster?"

I frown, and shake Jake gently. "What? What happened? Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I've never seen Jake like this. Jake looks down at my worried face.

"Edward," He says, and his hands begin to tremble. "Edward- Edward escaped Bella; Edward is out on the loose, and he doesn't plan to be a picture perfect vamp either."

Jacob's face blurs, and the world goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett

I was seething. If Bella didn't want to kill Edward, why couldn't I? The second Bella and the mutt left, Carlisle appeared to have relaxed a lot. He made no move to kill Edward, and I couldn't wait. "Carlisle," I hissed lowly and dangerously, "Why is Edward still alive?" My nostrils flared, and Edward just made a show of being perfectly comfortable.

Esme turned towards me. "Go easy on your brothe…" Luckily, she stopped just in time. Unluckily, I was in no mood for forgiveness.

"What did you just call that- that THING?" My eyes were burning, and I'm sure that they had faded into two black holes.

Rose shook her head at me, attempting to warn me about my temper getting out of hand. Rose's hand caressed my arm gently. "Babe, don't hurt Esme. She is practically our mother. I know that I love her more than I even loved my own mother."

Usually, a few words uttered by Rose and I was pudding in her hands. Strangely, today, Rose's magic couldn't calm me down. My vision was crimson red. I wanted to kill. Glaring at Esme, I managed to growl out an understandable sentence. "Move out of my way." I looked at Esme calmly, and motioned for her to step out of my way. Esme's eyes were full of worry and cunfusion, but she slowly and reluctantly glided out of my way.

Edward, the frat pretty boy he is, looked up at me calmly, even though I towered over him in height.

Calmly, he cocked his head and began to speak. "Oh Emmy, you've got the looks, but like most footballers, you don't have the brains. None of you do. No one saw through my disguise. Not a single one of you knew. The only one who saw through me was a mutt. Jacob if you want to be exact. Think about it, you vamp getting outsmarted by a dog? That is truly something to laugh at. And to think that you believe that you are intelligent. News flash, you aren't." Smirking like he owned the world, Edward turned away from me.

I whirled around and glared aat every Vamp inside of the room. Eventually, my eyes rested on Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes were filled with venom, and he turned away from Edward. "I can do this," He stared at me, and held out his hand. Smiling like a good little boy at Edward, I pulled the lighter out of my pocket. For a spit moment, fear flitted across Edward's face. Soon enough, it was once again replaced with a cool expression fitted with a smirk.

Carlisle's hand began to tremble, and I quickly placed the lighter in his hand. "Just get it over with daddy-o." I try to keep the smile from taking control of my face, but it feels so satisfying to finally be able to kill Edward. My face probably looked like it was having a seizure, but it was all worth it.

Staring at the floor, Carlisle took two steps toward Edward. Slowly, his eyes rose up to meet Edward's. Then, he collapsed. "Edward! Please, tell me what I did wrong! Tell me what I did to make you turn out like this! I am of no use in this world! I raised a monster! And now, I do not have the courage to kill it!"

Carlisle stared at the lighter he was holding. Esme's eyes widened. She knew what Carlisle was planning to do before he did.

"No!" An estranged gasp escaped Esme's lips. Moving at full vampire speed, she managed to send the lighter flying out of Carlisle's hand. "I already lost some one I thought I knew, even loved. I'm not losing you too."

Carlisle, face ridden with shock, stared at Esme.

"Esme, what did I do wrong? Tell me Esme, what did I mess up?"

I knew that this was going to be a long conversation, but Esme would calm Carlisle out soon enough. Words didn't flow into my ears anymore. I had tuned everyone out. My only focus was to kill Edward now. No one could stop me. My eyes narrowing down to his neck, I crouched down, a cheetah ready to spring. Silently, I counted down in my head, 3...2…1! As my legs released their grip on the floor, my prey's face filled with terror. I , being the sickly predator that I am, loved every moment of it. Unexpectedly, a strong force knocked me backwards. Instinct kicked in, and I immediately back flipped to land on my feet. Jasper, Rose, and Alice stood in front of me, keeping me from my prey.

"Emmett, Carlisle has come to a decision. Edward will be killed, but not by our hands, by the Volturi's hands.

Anger filled my mind. "What? Don't Carlisle and Esme know that the Volturi will end up adding Edward to their army, thus giving them all the more power?"

"Apparently, no. Emmett, there is nothing we can do about this." Alice's usually perky mood was gone.

"Yes we can!" I roared and attempted to lunge. Yet again, I was held back by three vampires.

Jasper glanced over at Carlisle. "C'mon! If you want the Volturi take care of Edward, then you'd better get him out of here before Emmett finishes the job!"

Struggling in their arms, I finally gave up. Slumping down, I apologized to Bella an infinite amount of times. Closing my eyes, I buried my face into my hands. How was I going to get through this? How was **Bella** going to get through this? Rose sensed my distress, and I knew she was under a lot of pressure as well. Patting the empty space beside me, I motioned for rose to sit down.

Eyebrows drawn together, Rose's face was the angel's face of worry and sadness. Slowly, Rose waved Jasper and Alice away and sat down next to me. Gently, I slowly reached out and relaxed my arm around Rose. "How will this turn out? Do you think the Volturi will really take revenge on Edward?"

Rose shrugged and leaned into me. "I trust Carlisle and Esme. If they think it is the right thing, then it is the right thing."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right."

Closing her eyes, Rose nodded. "I love you Emmett, Always have and always will." I smile, and kiss the top of Rose's head. This is one of the less hot and steamy moments that I usually have with Rose. And to be honest, I won't say that I dislike this moment.

A scream breaks my moment of peace with Rose. Esme materializes next to me, and Carlisle follows. I notice that Carlisle's hand is missing, and then look in Esme's hand. She is holding the hand, and my eyes widen.

"What happened?" Rose beats me to the question, and I only nod in agreement.

Esme slowly raises her golden irises to meet mine. "It's Edward. He's- he's escaped."

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob

Bella's chocolate brown eyes are full of worry. "Jacob, what if Edward goes after someone I love or someone you love? We have to take care of them! If anyone dies, I'll never forgive myself." Bella's eyes are filled with tears and some threaten to spill over.

Pain fills my chest, and I stroke her hair gently to calm her. "It's okay Bells, I'll alert the pack and we'll take care of everything. There is nothing to worry about."

Bella looked at me. "Jacob, you aren't just convincing me. You're trying to convince yourself." Gently she planted a kiss on my lips. "Jacob, if I give myself up to Edward, no one will get hurt. It would solve the problems and danger."

I stared at her, hurt and anger rippling through me. How could she say something like that? Did she not know how much I loved her, how much she means to me?

"No! You would rip my heart out again! I already thought I was being tortured when you were with Edward. Now that I have you, you say that you are going to give up your life. Bella, I love you more than anything. I knew that since I was thirteen years old and you moved to Phoenix to live with your mother. Do you remember that day Bella? Do you?" I stared at Bella, searching for recognition of that day. Slowly, remembrance crept across her face.

Flash back

"Bells, why are you moving?" A thirteen year old Jake stared at Bella while she nervously bit her lip.

"Jake, mom wants me to live with her. She misses me, and Charlie has been getting busy." Bella glared at the floor while Jake pursed his lips in thought.

"Then why can't you convince Charlie to let you live with Billy and I? They are practically brothers. What is the problem?" Jake's temper began to creep into his system. "Why can't you stay Bells? Why?" Dark eyes narrowed, Jake began to tremble. "Why are you leaving me?"

Bella's insides felt like jelly. "I have no choice, Jacob. My stupid parents are forcing me to go. I hate them Jacob, I really do." Tears began to spill freely from her eyes. "Jacob, I want to stay with you, but I can't! And if I tried to be the rebellious teen, Charlie would just punish you! I don't want you in trouble! I want to stay with you! But my stupid, hateful parents won't let me! I hate them!" Soon, strong sobs began to rack through her body.

Jacob's eyes widened at what he had done. He had made his best friend cry. He had done the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. Jacob walked over to Bella and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Bella's eyes widened, but she decided to take advantage of the situation and buried her face in his chest. Jake smelled good, Bella thought. He smelled like the woods. Jacob had a husky sent, and Bella loved it.

Finally, after what seemed like decades, Jacob let go. Jake sat down on the floor and lay down on his back. Bella, not knowing what else to do, joined him. Together, they stared up at the blank white of the ceiling.

Jacob stared sadly at it, knowing that was what his life would be like without Bella. Blank and empty. Bella stared up at the ceiling thinking that it resembled her future in Phoenix. Filled with no meaning, no love.

Jacob's eyes wetted and he hastily swiped at the. Finally, he turned towards Bella and rested his head on his hand. Bella also turned and looked at him.

"What?" She had asked softly, as Jake's hand raised to brush a stray hair away from her face.

"One day, you Isabella Swan, will be my wife." Jake's face was serious, and he wrapped his arms around Bella.

Bella's face was composed, but she managed a smile. "And why, Jacob Ephraim Black is that?"

Jacob's face remained serious. "Because, Isabella Swan, I love you." And with that, Jacob crushed his lips to Bella's.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob

I watched as Bella tossed and turned in her sleep. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and not once in these hours did she look comfortable. I couldn't blame her. After what she'd been through, I'm surprised that she's still sane.

As I stared at Bella's unconscious form, I thought about what I was going to

do about Edward. I had alerted the pack, and Sam had assured me that all was going to be okay. Knowing Sam, he was just trying to comfort me, and of course, knowing Edward, nothing was going to be okay.

*Later in the day*

"Jake, get your lazy dog butt off the bed!"

Bella's voice rang in my head, and I muttered an unintelligible response. Bells poked my head and kissed my forehead. Grinning deeply in my mind, I celebrated in being able to make Bella kiss me, and convinced myself to sit up in hopes for more kisses. I am a **very **good and loyal dog. I immediately sat up wearing a stupid smile. I blinked twice, and then looked around.

Finally, my eyes rested on Bella's beautiful 'just woke up' state.

She couldn't have been more beautiful. My eyes rested on her disheveled hair, her warm chocolate brown eyes, and her mussed clothes. She couldn't have been more perfect. My eyes must've given away what I was thinking, because Bella began to smile and chew on her bottom lip. A rosy hue rose to her cheeks and a grin spread on my face. Carefully, I raised my hand to stoke her cheeks, causing them to darken in color even more. Slowly, I leaned towards Bella and pressed my lips against hers. Our lips fit perfectly together, and so did our entwined hands. Bella moaned softly against my lips, and I began to kiss her harder. Surprisingly, Bella pulled away, panting hard. Usually, it was me who was first to pull away. Heck yeah, I'm irresistible. "No," She said quietly. I recoiled, horrified. Had she heard my thoughts? "Jake, people I love are in danger; I can't be doing this now. Can we check on Charlie?" Her voice was incredibly gentle and worried, and I found that I could not resist it. Rolling my eyes, I gave her a nod while silently sighing in relief that she didn't know what I was thinking. It was a private joke, but she probably would be a little worried for my sanity.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and tumbled out of the bed. Bella laughed and playfully rolled down with me, causing me to light up and, well, act like a dog.

As we walked into the house, I inhaled deeply, smelling the faint scent of leech left over. Subconsciously, I recoiled and a grimace played its way onto my face. Bella read me better than anyone else, and she sure as hell knew how I was feeling now. "Stay calm Jacob," She warned me gently, and the look in her eyes told me to do exactly as she said. "Charlie will 'test' you." My eyes widened ever so slightly and the leech thing completely left my mind.

"Should I be worried?" Worried came out as a high-pitched squeak, and I looked away and pretended I didn't make the sound. Bella giggled quietly and dragged me towards the noises coming from the living room.

Charlie was staring at a microwavable meal's instructions. His eyes were wide, and he clearly didn't know what he was doing. The microwavable meal was in a glass container, and he was eyeing the microwave suspiciously. Also, he didn't notice anyone come in. if Edward were to go after Charlie, he would be the easiest prey. That would also hurt Bella incredibly. Her mother had taken off with Phil, and she'd found that she loved Charlie. She loved him enough to stay with him even in times of danger. I couldn't let Charlie die. I couldn't hurt Bella like that. When the leech had offered to take off with Bella, he hadn't cared about others. And she apparently didn't either. Edward had influenced her, made her believe that she loved him more than anything in the world. He convinced her to believe things she would have never believed. Now, I was finally beginning to see what she had been through after Edward raped her. She was a strong woman, and I loved her more than anything in the world.

"Jacob, Jacob! Hello?" Bella stared at me, frowning. "Charlie asked you a question." My eyes widened. Oh shit! Was this the 'test'? I probably already failed miserably.

"Hey Jacob, if you were thinking about how much you love my daughter, I'll forgive. Anything else, well, I am a police officer, and police and officers do love their guns." Charlie raised his eyebrows at me and patted his holster with a grin.

I nodded, probably looking like an idiot who could speak.

"Anyway, if Bella were to be in mortal danger, and if you tried to save her you would die, what would you do?"

I answered without hesitation. "I would save Bella."

Bella glared at me. "You know I wouldn't be able to live without you."

I smiled. "Bella, I would drag myself across a bed of knives on my stomach for you. I love you Bells."

A blush rose to Bella's face, and she smiled at me adorably. I grinned back, and then glanced at Charlie. He nodded at me in approval, and smiled at Bella. "I think you got the right one Bells. If you guys would like, you can stay over."

Bella glanced over at me, and I gave her a slight nod. It would be safer for Charlie. Bella smiled at me and mouthed 'thanks' at me. I smiled back and tilted my head at Charlie, signaling her to start talking. Bella bit her lips and began to speak. "Dad, we would love to stay with you."

Charlie's face lit up like neon lights. "Great! Maybe you can teach me how to use this microwavable meal!"

Bella giggled cutely and Charlie and I chuckled at the same time. Charlie turned towards me and winked. My eyebrows began to have a seizure and I smiled back nervously and slowly inched away. I inched over to Bella with my lips tightly pursed.

"Sooo…" I drawled. "What do I do now?" Bella smiled and pointed at the couch.

My eyes widened impossibly large and I faked a dramatic stumble backwards. "Really? For me? A real couch without Paul lounging across it while eating _my_ crappy Doritos, while watching _my_ crappy TV? Wow Bella! Thanks!" Bella giggled at my sarcasm then nudged me towards the couch.

"I'm guessing you want Doritos as well." Bella raised her eyebrows at me, her expression knowing.

I plopped down on the couch and sent Bella my best little boy smile. "Yes Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Idiot. Fine, I'll get you your stupid Doritos."

I smiled my best little boy smile at her again.

Bella rolled her eyes again. "Jacob Black. You are such a pain. I swear, I'd rather hang out with Mike Newton than with you."

"Ouch, Bells. I'm sure he won't find out about it. You know, I won't let it just 'slip'out. It will just warm his inner Herbert the pervert."

Bella glared at me. "You will **not** remember that I said that, Jacob Ephraim Black."

I grinned. "Of course, Bella. Nothing will just happen to slip out."

Bella crossed her arms and glared. I grinned widely at her. "You know Bells; there is **one **way for me to completely forget it."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It involves you. It also involves a nice, looong kiss." I did a hasty model pose on the couch and waggled my eyebrows. Bella bit her lip, her chocolate brown eyes warming.

"Oh, alright." She said, finally giving in. She walked over to me, and I enveloped her in my long lanky arms. Bella sighed and leaned into me. "Actually, Jake, can we just cuddle?"

Closing my eyes, I lay back and nodded.

"I love you, Jake." Bella was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

When I woke up from my sleep, it was already dark outside. I sprang up from the couch, worried that something had gone wrong and I hadn't noticed. Was Bells in danger? Was Charlie okay? God, I was turning into Rachel!

Suddenly, I heard a rather loud sobbing invading my sensitive ears. My brow furrowed, and I sprinted up the stairs. At Bella's bedroom door, I shifted and longed into the room. The sight I saw wasn't something that I was used to. Bella sat on the ground, sobbing quietly to herself. Trembling, Bella lifted her chocolate brown eyes to meet my dark ones. In Bella's hand sat a crumpled piece of paper. It had looked like it was ripped out from a diary. "Jacob… come here." Bella beckoned me over with her slight hand.

I shifted back to human form and plopped down next to her. Gently, not wanting to rattle her, I lifted my arm and draped it over her shoulders. "Is something wrong?" I brushed my thumb under her eye and wiped away a few tears.

Angrily, she thrust the piece of paper towards me. "Read it."

Frowning, I gave her a quick glance and began to read.

Dear Journal,

Yes, it's me again. Renee. I did something horrible, and I cannot tell anyone, especially Bella or Charlie. I couldn't keep this secret to myself, so I felt the need to write it down. Maybe, if I can handle it, I will tell her. As of now, I do not have the courage. I thought I loved Charlie. As it turns out, I married the wrong man. I will divorce him soon, and get far, far, **far**, away from Forks. I cheated on Charlie. I slept with another man. I slept with Harry Clearwater. I don't know what came over me. I had this-this **need **to have him, make him mine. After I realized what I had done, I ran away, and hastily packed up my things. I have decided that tonight, I will escape this wretched place and start over. I must tell Bella that I love her, but I cannot bear to see Charlie. I will break his heart, and I cannot live a life riddled with guilt. Hopefully, Bella will understand.

Renee

P.S Harry is a strange man. Before we made love, he warned me that the child I bore would have Quileute blood in his or her body. Then, he muttered something about my child being a wolf. I had paid no attention to it at the time, but now, it seems to strike me as strange. It is really just another excuse of escaping Forks.

I stared at the diary page in my hand. My initial reaction was, Wow! She has nice handwriting! Why is Bella's handwriting so messy? But as I read on, I was struck by the fact that Bella's mother had cheated on Charlie. Finally I cleared my throat. "So, uh, your mother cheated on Charlie."

Bella slapped her forehead. "No! I mean yes, but that's not the point! The point is, Renee slept with Harry Clearwater. I have Quileute blood running in my veins." Bella stared at me pointedly as the truth began to dawn on me. "Jacob, I'm a wolf."

My frown deepened. "No, you're not."

Confusion rippled across Bella's face. "What? I don't understand."

I pulled Bella closer to me. "Bella, Leah was a rare exception to the Quileute rule. Most women wouldn't even survive the shift. And besides, I know a wolf when I meet one. Even before we shift, we have a special scent that marks us as wolf. Bella, you are completely, utterly, human."

Bella sighed in relief. "Good. I am not a wild animal. Ahem! Jake. Ahem!"

I smiled to myself and began to tickle Bella. Bella immediately began to spaz out and have a seizure on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. As I gently bent down to kiss Bella, a crash sounded from down stairs. Milliseconds after, a male scream emitted from the same location. Charlie.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's eyes widened at the same time I shifted into a wolf. Leech smell invaded my nostrils, and I absolutely hated it. Inhaling deeply, I noticed something strange. There had to be more than just one leech. One leech couldn't have a scent that strong. Edward brought a friend? Whatever. That meant I had more leeches to kill. Whoop-Dee-Doo. I sprinted down to the living room, and snarled at the sight I saw.

Charlie, desperate under Edward's strength fumbled for his revolver. Bella's eyes filled with tears and she spun towards my wolf form. "Do something Jacob, Please." Tear began to flow, and her voice broke. "Let go of Charlie, Edward! I hate you! Let go of him!"

Edward turned towards us, his eyes now a bright crimson. I recoiled at the sight as the heavy wave of anger washed over me. He had been feeding on humans. Not here, but he had been killing innocent humans. It would also explain why his stench was so strong. He had dropped hid 'diet', and humans were now his main course. I hadn't smelt a leech who fed on humans for a while, and I most definitely didn't like it. A tiny smile flitted across Edward's face. "I can read your mind, Jacob. You think I smell bad, huh? Heh heh. I guess that's just too bad. It's impossible to defeat me."

Charlie stopped struggling for a moment to give Edward a crazed look. "You can read minds? And why the fuck, do you keep calling the wolf Jacob? No, I meant to ask, WHY THE EFF IS A WOLF IN MY LIVING ROOM? "

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, puny human, I can. And Jacob here is a werewolf. I am a vamp-." Edward's sentence was I abruptly cut off as I lunged at his throat. The damned vampire heard my loud thoughts milliseconds before I would have ripped his granite throat out. Smirking, he back handed me and sent me flying. I wasn't going to smash into a wall and slide down like a fool in front of Bella, so I managed to flip backwards and take out a section of the ceiling. Charlie's reached his hand out as far as it would go to the piece of ceiling that had collapsed onto the floor. Then, he muttered something about going senile.

I took off towards Edward and managed to dodge a vampire blow. I lunged at Edward again and was tricked into tripping myself. Edward smiled at my apparent clumsiness, then turned towards Charlie, smiled back at me, and sank his teeth into his neck, all in one second. I glanced over at Bella to see if she was undamaged. Her lips formed a silent cry of the word no, and I decided to end her pain. I lunged at Edward. He couldn't read my mind, I had acted without thinking. He had hurt Bella, and he was going to pay.

I threw myself at Edward and slammed him into the nearest wall. The force caused the wall partially collapse. Charlie managed to gasp out a helpless cry, "My wall!"

Edward, squirming under my grip, managed a tight smile. "You wolf, have not won. I have injected my poison into Charlie. Your choices are to either kill him, or babysit a newborn vampire."

A dry sob racked through Bella's body, and she lifted her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes, sad yet beautiful, kept me captivated. Meanwhile, Edward, the filthy little bloodsucker, kicked me off his body and lunged for Bella. He grabbed a hold of her frail body and trapped her in a tight headlock. "You take one step closer to me and Bella is dead."

I couldn't imagine a life without Bella. Without Bella, I was useless. I wasn't complete. Realizing this, I sank down on my haunches. Head down, I closed my eyes and waited for the stupid Leech to attack. Instead of feeling the killing strike, smoke invaded my nostrils. I glanced up in time to see Bella set Edward on fire. I didn't know where she had gotten the match, but that wasn't important right now. Bella was trapped in that fire. Edward was planning to bring down Bella along with himself. Stupid terrorist move. I followed the scent of Bella, only to find her lying unconscious on the ground. Edward was long gone. Bella still had time.

I nudged Bella onto my back and started for the exit. Unexpectedly, a male scream invaded my ears. Of course! I had forgotten Charlie! Sprinting back into the burning house, I found Charlie stumbling around muttering something about ceilings and walls. Charlie had initially attempted to run away from the strange wolf in his home, but decided that he'd seen stranger. I wasn't surprised. I sprang out of my house and headed for my own.

Gasping and panting for air, I shifted back into my human form. Bella began to blink rapidly, but she soon regained full consciousness. "Jacob… what happened?"

"Long story short; Edward injected poison into Charlie. We have exactly three days to decide whether to let Charlie turn into a newborn vampire, or kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

Bella slapped my chest because she couldn't reach my head. "No, stupid! We could just take him to Carlisle, and he would suck the venom out of Charlie's system."

I rubbed the place that Bella hit. "Ow, Bells," I sent her a pained look, even though it didn't hurt at all. Bells rolled her eyes, and gestured for me to go on. I pouted for a few seconds, and then decided that I wasn't going to get away with it. I sighed and began to speak. "Bells, you know about the Volturi, right?"

Bella nodded slowly. "Jake, where are you going with this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "It would help me if you didn't interrupt."

Bella bit her lip. "Sorry, Jake." Slowly, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Damn it, girl! If you keep on seducing me, I won't be able to make any sense!"

Bella giggled softly into my chest. "Okay then, continue please Jakie."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't about to waste a free hug from Bella! And, I couldn't resist when she called me Jakie. I should go jump off a cliff now. All hell will break out when the pack hears my thoughts about her nicknames. "Well, since Charlie now knows about vampires and werewolves, his life is in danger, and so are the Cullen's. I don't care much for them, but I know you do. How would you feel if you had a talk with Carlisle, and see what he thinks."

Bella pursed her lips, and then nodded. "Okay, Jakie. We'll see what happens."

After arriving at the Cullen's home, the smell of leech nearly knocked me out. Bella cocked an eyebrow at me and poked my shoulder. "Hurry up Jake." A hint of fear shone in her voice.

Wincing, I sent her a pained look and reached for the knob. Stupid leeches. The second I opened the door, Carlisle appeared.

"Jake, I know what happened. Come on in, won't you?"

I hate how humane Carlisle is. Bella rolled her eyes as if she could read my mind and motioned for me to go in. I made a dramatic show of annoyance and stalked inside. The scent of Edward is heavy here, and I subconsciously placed my arm around Bella. Bella stepped a little closer to me. The feel of Bella's heart beating against my chest kept me calm for a brief moment. Carlisle, a bit confused of why his werewolf and human guests weren't following him, turned around. "Is there a problem?" Carlisle's eyes portrayed real concern, and I absolutely hated it.

"We are absolutely fine, thank you." I narrowed my eyes and straightened to my full 6 foot 4. Sadly, Carlisle didn't seem the least bit intimidated. Bella shrugged at him apologetically, and threw a glare in my direction.

I bowed down under her glare and backed off. Bella's eyes softened and she kissed my collarbone. "Sorry, Jake."

Carlisle cleared his throat impatiently. Too bad he couldn't hear my thoughts like Edward. If he could, I don't think he would be acting so human. Sighing, Bella and I headed for the kitchen.

The strongest smell of bloodsucker was reeked from the kitchen, but Bells managed to drag me in.

"Jacob! Bella!" Pixie came rushing towards us with a giant smile plastered across her face. She practically tackled Bella down to the floor and barely noticed Bella mouthing 'help' to me over and over again.

Chuckling, I raise an eyebrow at her. "How come you never let me do that to you, Bells?"

Bella pays no attention. Unfortunately, she is facing the wrath of a 5 foot 3 pixie vampire. "Bella! What is this _thing _you're wearing? Is it made of burlap? What hobo sold it to you?"

Bella giggles nervously. "Alice, it's called _denim_. I'm wearing denim jeans."

Alice buries her face in her hands. "Bella, you know I love you. But seriously? Do you have to pain me with your horrible sense of fashion?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Alice."

Alice giggled softly. "I love you, Bells."

Emmet cleared his throat the same time I coughed loudly. A wide grin spread across his face. "I like your new boyfriend, Bells."

Bella struggled under Alice while throwing Emmett a wild glare. "Shut up, Emmett!"

Carlisle and Esme spoke quietly among themselves. Me, being the usual annoying dog, had to listen.

"Edward never really loved Bella. Sure, she may have loved him, but he never loved her back." Carlisle's face was hard, and Esme gently placed her hand on his arm. I growled silently to myself.

"Okay honey, but what does this have to do with Bella's safety?"

What?! I didn't know that Bella was in danger!

"Edward didn't kill Victoria in the newborn war. In fact, he didn't kill a lot of newborns. They're all out to kill Bella, including Victoria. And it's all thanks to Edward." First Charlie, now this? We can't catch a break, can we?

You all wish you could have that ^. (gold) I know,

because my parents are just like you. GOLD! Anyway, to the person who

receives this Certificate;

CONGRATS! You've got GOLD!


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob

Stupid. People just **had** to keep on making life difficult. Bella's life was constantly in danger. We couldn't catch a break, could we? And why the hell did Carlisle hide this from us for so long? Suddenly, Bella's presence enveloped me.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Bella's innocent face was filled with concern.

I pursed my lips. "Bella, why did you have to fall in love with a gay disco ball?"

Bella stumbled back. "What?" Confusion rippled across her face, and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was confused.

Sighing, I managed to spill out the hateful Edward's handiwork. "Bella, Victoria never actually died. Edward never killed her, and he also let some newborns live. My point is, Bella, you're still in danger." Tears filled in Bella's eyes and I immediately regretted telling Bella. "No, no, no, Bella! Don't cry! I promise, I will not let her touch you."

Bella shook her head and smiled through her tears. "No, Jake. That's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because Edward would have never told me about this. He would have hid it from me until I figured it out on my own. When I did figure it out, he would act like he was going to tell me all along."

I stood there with a confused look on my face. Some girls are confusing, so decided to find out what she meant in a very discreet way. "Okaaayy… then, why are you crying?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me and sniffled. "Never mind, Jake."

Well, that worked wonderfully. "Bella, why aren't you freaking out? I just told you that vampires are out to kill you. Aren't you worried?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "I've been raped by one of them," power began coursing through her voice, and she took a strong step closer to me. "The one who committed that deed? I was in love with him. Jake, I've been through a lot. Been hunted down, nearly died multiple times, I've seen people die. I think I can handle it."

I chuckled quietly. "Strong woman, aren't you, Bella?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"That's not the most important matter at hand right now though. Bella, you're still in danger. I will not rest until I know for sure that you are safe."

Bella bit her lip. "Don't be like this, Jake," Bella's eyes searched my face, hoping that I wasn't serious."Jacob, tell the rest of the pack. They'll help you for sure. Anyway, they'd be more than happy to kick some extra vampire butt."

"Bella, I have to do one thing. I'll hand Charlie over to Carlisle, and he'll take the venom out. We'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Carlisle walked in on our conversation. "If you would like, I'll do that for you. No worries. And I believe you've found about the rogue vampires?"

I nodded. "Great job, Carlisle. You're protecting humans wonderfully."

Carlisle glared at the ground. "I'll fix this. I'll need the pack's help though."

I nodded at him, happy that I'd already thought about that. "Already done, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded once in approval, smile at Bella, and walked away.

I smiled at Bella's beautiful face and pulled her close to me. "We'll go home and discuss this matter, alright? I don't think that I will sleep until you are safe, Bella."

Bella knew that I wouldn't be so easily knocked down. But, she was just as stubborn as I was. Bella crossed her arms. "Fine," Bella huffed, "We'll discuss it at home. You, Jacob Ephraim Black, are a huge pain."

I had to smile at that.

When we arrived at my home, I was surprised to not see Billy lying in front of the TV. Bella was wondering the same thing as well.

"Where's Billy?" Bella's brow furrowed and she looked at me urgently.

"Oh no! This is my entire fault! I put him in danger! Victoria… Billy…

Charlie… the pack…" As she uttered each word, she sank a little deeper to the floor. A vacant look replaced her features.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Bella to overly dramatize something. "Bella,

Billy is fine. Everyone, as of now, is fine. Billy went to a pack meeting. He is needed there. Am I understood?"

Bella nodded, but her brow was still deeply creased. "Okay, sorry. Maybe I did overreact a little," Bella giggled softly at my disbelieving expression. "Okay, okay, Jake. I over reacted a whole lot."

Satisfaction settled across my face. "Yeah… that seems to be more accurate."

Bella lightly smacked my shoulder. "Jake!" She crossed her arms across her chest and attempted to give me an annoyed look.

Bella had done things like this before, and I knew she couldn't stay angry at me for long. Silently, I began to count down in my head. _3, 2, 1… _at zero, a smile broke across Bella's face. I smirked. Right on time. I glanced over at Bells and smiled a little innocent boy smile. Bella recognized this look and narrowed her eyes. "Jake…" Bella stuck her tongue out on me and ran to the couch.

"Hey! That's my territory! My couch! Hey! Careful, Paul's Doritos crumbs are all over."

Bella smirked and sprawled across the couch. "Ahhh… so comfy… it's just too bad you didn't get to it first, Jake."

I growled from the back of my throat. "Bella…"

Bella cocked one perfectly arched eyebrow. "Jake…"

I lunged at the crappy couch and pinned her under me. A cute blush rose to her cheeks. Slowly and gently, as if not to scare a doe away, I shifted so we were side to side. I wrapped Bella into my lanky arms and cradled her gently. Bella's gentle brown eyes rose to look into my darker ones. I moved my face closer to hers, and she lifted hers to meet mine. Just as our lips brushed ever so lightly, Billy burst through the front door.

"Victoria- new coven- much more powerful…" He managed to wheeze out of his mouth. "They're coming."


	14. Chapter 14

Bella hastily pushed herself away from me, her cheeks tinted with pink. My eyes widened, and I silently screamed, nooooo! Bella ignored me

"What?" Bella's eyebrows were raised, and my dirty mind couldn't help but think that she looked cute this way.

Billy sucked in a deep breath and fixed his piercing gaze on me. "The Cullens detected Victoria's scent around their home. Mysterious deaths have been scattering around Seattle. Weirdly, the bodies have been found drained, but no marks have been found on the bodies." Billy cocked an eyebrow at me meaningfully.

I shook my head and smiled uneasily. "What, do ya think they have the ability to suck blood from a human without touching them? That's just stupid."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Of course, God gives me the stupid child."

One side of Bella's blood red lips curled. I crossed my arms around my chest and glared at Billy. "Can you continue at where you left off? You know, where my apparent stupidity wasn't involved?"

Billy nodded, his expression serious once again. "These vampires have a very special type of power. I believe that they are capable of draining the life force of a human, or a vampire."

I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward. "I'm sorry, what?"

Billy rolled himself over to me. "There was a vampire that the Cullens found near our territory. It wasn't burnt up, nor torn to pieces. It looked peaceful, almost as if asleep. Vampires don't sleep. When Carlisle looked into its eyes, they weren't red, nor gold. No, they were human eyes. The vampire's 'life' source had been removed."

I stood there, a stupid look plastered on my face. My simple guy mind was trying to process this clearly. Meanwhile, Bella, of course, was way ahead of me.

She cleared her throat, and bit her lip. "If the vampire sucks the life force out of a vampire or human, will it become more powerful? Like, does it consume the life force, or does it just take it?"

Billy scratched his chin. "We really don't know yet… but, that will need some studying."

I snorted. "They're vampires, they're coming for us. Do you really think that we have time to study?"

Billy shot a glare at me. "Even when the vampires weren't coming, you couldn't find time to study."

Bella cleared her throat, attempting to do it quietly. "What should we do?"

Billy turned towards Bella. "That, my dear, is a very good question. I have alerted the Cullens. Carlisle has a strange theory. We know that Bella has a strong mental shield. They won't be able to harm her. If she were vampirized, she would be able to protect us all." Billy's teeth ground together and I snarled and pulled Bella to me protectively.

"No one will touch Bella." I growled.

Billy nodded in agreement. "Sadly, the only other way she would be able to activate her expandable shield is if she has Quileute blood running through her veins."

Bella's head jerked up. "I do have Quileute blood in my veins," Bella glanced over at Billy's bewildered expression. "It's a long story. How will I be able to use the shield?"

Billy scratched his chin and thought for a second. "Huh," He declared, his brow furrowed. "Your shield is mental, so we won't be able to see it. Edward was the only thing we knew that had a 'mental' power. But, you should be able to see your own shield, and be able to feel if someone is penetrating or trying to penetrate it."

I glanced over at Bella and tilted my head, waiting for her answer.

Bella looked up, and twisted her features into a look of deep thought. After a moment of that, she opened her mouth. "Come to think of it, yes I did feel when Edward was trying to get into my head. Sometimes, it resulted in a severe headache."

I growled. "The stupid leech could hurt you without even trying." I balled my hands into fists and narrowed my eyes.

Bella shot me a glance, and gently touched my arm. She knew what I was feeling. It is okay, Jacob. I'm with someone I love, and I am happy."

I smiled and nodded like an idiot.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Bella, do you think you could expand your shield? You know, so you could protect more than one person.

Bella bit her lip nervously. "I could try," She answered weakly.

Billy nodded. "Bella, do you know of any other cold ones that have special powers?"

Bella nodded. "Carlisle occasionally mentioned another animal feeding coven. I believe they are known as the Denali coven."

Billy nodded again. "That is good. Tell Carlisle to send for this Denali coven. Hopefully, they will be willing to help us."


	15. Chapter 15

Gentianna's POV

"Hello little human, do you want to play a game?" My lips curled back over my teeth, and I licked his jawbone slowly, letting my sharp teeth graze his vulnerable skin.

The human shuddered, and the delicious scent of his sweet blood drafted up my nose. I drew in a slow breath, cherishing the sweet scent. The human trembled even more, and I smiled.

"W- What are you?" The human's voice wavered, and I basked in his delicious fear.

"Who am I?" I smirked a little. "I'm your worst nightmare." With that, I sank my teeth into his jugular.

In less than a millisecond, I was ripped away from my meal.

Victoria's burning coal black eyes stared into mine. "Stop," She hissed, "Do it the way I want you to."

Growling, I attempted to kick her body off of mine, but she was quicker. She flipped, and a millisecond later, I felt her teeth grazing my neck. "**Do it **the way I want you to do it." She snarled into my ear.

I ripped away from her and glared at the dying human a few feet away. "Fine." I growled, and began to concentrate on the human's dying form. Soon, a bright blue aura surrounded him. Concentrating harder, I formed a marble- sized ball out of the aura, and the human gurgled blood. He thrashed around wildly, and more blood spilled. Stiffening and trying hard to resist the scent of his blood, I drew in a long breath through my mouth. The wispy blue ball spun slowly towards me and I smiled a little. Finally, the ball found its way to the front of my mouth, and I sucked it in.

It exploded into dozens of different tastes, emotions, and thoughts and clawed its way down my throat. A strangled noise escaped my body, and I screwed my eyes shut. But, to my surprise, it didn't hurt as much as it did last time. This also meant that I was getting better at controlling my power. My lips curled, and I sighed, opening my eyes. I saw the human's form sprawled on the ground, his neck torn open, and his body a white, white color. A flash of something metallic caught my eyes. I slipped to his side and plucked it off his shirt.

It was a name tag. And it read; Mike Newton.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"What?!" The phone trembled in my hands, and I bit back the wolf clawing its way out of my body.

Jake rolled of the couch and landed with a dull thump on the floor. Carefully, he studied the expression on my face. "What's wrong?" His brow creased, and he bit his lip nervously. "Bella, what's wrong?"

The phone slipped out of my fingers and hit the floor loudly. "M- Mike…"

Jake snarled. "What **about** Mike?"

Trembling, I met Jake's fierce gaze. "Jake, Mike is dead. Mike is DEAD."

I didn't like Mike, or at least not romantically. He was one of my first friends here in Forks, and he was a nice guy. He apparently had feelings about me, but I made it clear to him that I wasn't interested. Needless to say, he didn't exactly take no for an answer. None of this mattered. Mike had died in one of the worst ways possible. He died at the hands of a monster. All because of me. The only reason those rogue vampires were here was because I was.

I glanced down at my hands, only to find them encased in Jake's.

Jake gently lifted my chin up. I looked into his eyes, his face, afraid of what I would find. His face knocked me off guard. His expression was understanding, kind. "Bells, this wasn't your fault."

I tried to shake my head weakly, but Jake cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't try and deny it Bells, that was what you were thinking. Bella, I know you. I know that the first thing you always do is find a way to blame it on yourself."

I swallowed, protesting. "But Jake, you don't under-"

"Bella, cut the crap about me not understanding."

I drew a fast breath in. I had made Jake angry.

"Bella, I'm not angry. Don't worry. This isn't your fault, okay? It's Edward's. I know, I know, it's the cheapest werewolf excuse in the book. Blame it all on the sparkling disco ball. But this time, it's true. Edward endangered your life, endangered all our lives by not killing Victoria. It wasn't your fault Bella, it was his. Okay?" Jake searched my eyes.

Finally, I nodded. "Okay." I answered, flatly.

"Okay." Jake smiled, and pulled me in closer.

I inhaled his musky scent, wanting to stay this way forever.

Jake closed his eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering across the top of my head. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, and I would to anything for you."

I was silent for a moment. Jake stiffened, and I brushed my hand across his chest reassuringly. "I love you too, Jake. And I would go through anything for you."

Jake held me to his chest tightly, and rocked me for a couple of minutes.

"Our lives are pretty insane, huh?" Jake whispered quietly.

I smirked. "I suppose they are. I'm not complaining though." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I like our lives wild."

Jake growled lowly. "Bella…" He growled tentatively.

"Yes?" I purred softly, knowing it would set Jake off.

Jake growled again, his eyes clouding with lust. "You know, we haven't had much time to ourselves, have we?"

I shook my head, smiling. "No Jacob, we haven't."

Without warning, Jake threw me over his shoulder and sprinted upstairs. I squealed, laughing jubilantly. Jake threw his bedroom door open and threw me onto the bed, crawling on after me.

I purred softly, knowing that it would only add to his lust for me.

Jacob's chest rumbled, an animalistic sound emitting from his throat. Jacob's body hovered over mine, careful not to press too much weight on me. I growled uncomfortably. I wanted Jake as close to me as possible. I threw my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Jake's breath became labored, and he didn't hesitate to encase my mouth in his. Jake's calloused hands traveled up and down my body, finally coming to a rest on my hips. In one fluid moment, Jake turned over so that I was straddling him, and the weight would be transferred to his body. I honestly didn't give a fuck.

I bit down on Jake's bottom lip, causing a guttural moan to escape his throat. It vibrated against me, and I responded with a moan of my own. Jake's breathing was now coming in short spurts.

"Bell-a…" He panted softly.

"Shut up." I growled.

Jake was happy to abide. Our tongues intertwined in their own erotic dance, and in the midst of it, off went our clothes.

He kisses my jaw, my neck, whispering my name between kisses. My hands are clasped together behind his neck, and I'm holding onto him like a drowning woman. He weaves his fingers into my hair, and the other hand is on my hip, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"So pretty... so soft..." he whispers as he touches my side softly. He lowers his mouth to my chest and kisses the tops of my breasts. Nothing has ever felt this good. This has to be as good as it gets, I think, until he kisses my nipples.

He's over me, kissing my breasts, and my nipples are aching. He's rolling the right one between his thumb and his forefinger while he kisses the left one. He switches, moving his mouth to the right. This time he bites down a little bit between kisses, and a sound I've never heard before comes out of my mouth. It's like a moan and a plea, at the same time. It spurs him on and he's biting more, sucking my nipple into his mouth while his hand pinches the other one. It's good, it's so good, no one has ever touched me like this. I'm gasping, my pussy is throbbing, and Jacob is lavishing attention on my nipples. His free hand slips down between us and he's between my legs, pressing the seam of my jeans against me, and I come apart as soon as he touches me there.

He rubbed me gently as I came down and kisses my nipples softly again. He moved up to my mouth, kissing my cheeks and then my lips.

"So- beautiful. I can't believe you came just from that. You're so," Jacob pauses. "Perfect." He breathes. He showered me with compliments as he kissed all over my neck and shoulders. I can't quite believe him; I still feel like he's going to run screaming from me at some point. For now though, he lifts off of me only a little and he pulls me up off the bed, his hands under my back, and crushes me to him. Our bare chests pressed together feel like fire, but somehow his lips are even hotter.

He pulls back to study my face for a minute. He's staring at me, and I cover my breasts, turning on my side to hide myself. "I'm sorry," I whisper, ashamed of myself.

"No, please don't apologize," Jacob whispers gently. "If you want to stop, let me know."

I shake my head, and he grins. "Good."

He rolls me over until I'm flat on my back, pries my hands away from my chest. "Your skin is so soft, it's better than I imagined. You have beautiful breasts, they're the perfect size," he caresses the sides of my breasts as he talks, "and I love your nipples, they taste like summer. Your stomach is sexy, it's soft, but I can see the muscles clench when I touch you here." His hand comes down between my legs and rests on my inner thigh. His thumb is right against my pussy and I'm shaking.

"And this? Oh Bella..." he rubs my outer lips with his thumb, so gentle, and then moves his hand to cover me with his palm. His middle finger parts the flesh there and he runs it up and down, feeling the wetness he's caused. "Oh Bella, I love this. Your pussy... fuck. You're so warm, so wet. Do you know what this does to me?" His eyes look wild, and he grabs my hand to bring it to the bulge in his jeans. I can feel the outline of his cock, and I know it's huge and hard. Jake is hard like steel, and I want him.

"Bella? Is this okay? Do you want this?" he asks me, pausing, and his eyes wide.

"Do you want me?" I ask him, needing to hear him say it out loud again.

"Bella, I've always wanted you. I want whatever you'll give me."

"I want you. I want to give it all to you." I pull on his arm, trying to move his face up closer to mine. He rolls over, pulling me on top of him, and moves my body easily. He positions me so I'm balancing on top of him, kissing him, but I feel precarious. I sit up a little, straddling his thighs, and eye his enormous erection. "I want this," I tell him, grasping his cock and squeezing tightly.

"Fuck!" He swore and moaned as I touched him. "Do you want my cock inside you, Bella?" he asked, moving his hands to my hips and moving my body closer to his center to align us.

"Yes," is all I can say, "yes, yes." I am using both of my hands to please him, and he's touching my pussy again and everything feels so warm. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls something out of a drawer, and then he's swatting my hand away. I see him roll a condom down his length, and I wonder if he has to buy special ones because he's so big. But he does it quickly, I don't have time to think before he's moving my body, lifting me up so he can position himself underneath me. I feel exposed now, and I don't know if I can do this.

"Jake?" I ask him, afraid to ruin the moment, but more afraid to let it go on. "Jake, can you... can you be on... on top of me? I'm... I don't know how..." My bottom lip trembles, and I try not to reduvce myself to a stuttering fool.

"Anything, Bella. Anything you need." His hand reaches behind my neck and pulls me down to him for a fiery kiss, and then we're rolling again and he's on top of me. He's so big, so strong, and his whole body covers mine. His muscles press against me and everything feels right- he's hard where I'm soft. I feel his weight pushing me into the mattress, and it feels safe and good.

"Are you sure?" he asks, rubbing his cock against my slit. He bumps against my clit, rubbing circles around it with the head of his cock. I feel impatient- I want more of him, all of him.

"Yes, please." I put my hand on his hip and push down a little and I feel him start to sink into me. He goes slowly, and it hurts a little. He's stretching me in ways I've never been stretched. He moves an inch at a time until he's filled me, and our hips are pressed tightly against each other. "Oh, Jake!" I cry out, I'm overwhelmed by him. He's over me, he's inside of me, his hands are rubbing my flesh and reassuring me.

He starts to move, pulling out of me gently before pushing back in a little faster than before. He's holding himself up so he doesn't place all his weight on me, and I'm disappointed because I want to feel it all. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I'm clinging to him because I feel like I'm going to fall. Any minute now, I'm going to fall and explode and-

"Oh God, I'm coming!" I feel myself pulsing around his dick, and he moans, feeling it too. He pushes harder into me, grinding his hips against mine to prolong my orgasm. I expect him to come too, but he doesn't. He slows his pace a little and uses his left hand to lift my thigh. He pushes it up against my chest and leans over me, rocking into me even deeper than he was before.

"Is this okay, Bella? Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... yes.. so fucking good."

"Bella... God, I wish you could see... you look so sweet, all flushed and sexy. I love making you come; I want to do it every day. Do you think you can come again for me baby?" He seems to like talking about what we're doing, so I try to do it too. I feel safe now, underneath him, in his big bed.

"I want to come again... with you...Jake. I want to come..." I try to sound bold but it comes out more like a question than a statement. He moans anyway, moving against me faster.

"Your pussy is amazing Bella... so tight... so wet for me. I'm gonna go harder now, okay? I want you to come for me. Scream for me." Jake adjusts his position so he's up on his knees, and he's moving so fast now that it seems superhuman. He's so deep inside me and I'm seeing stars, all I can do is obey and I scream his name. He's thrusting into me hard three times, and then he stills. His face twists like he's in pain, but I know it's the same pleasure that I've just had.

He collapses onto me, and I relish his weight pushing me down again. I wrap myself around him and rub his back, wanting to keep him close for as long as I can. He kisses my face, my neck, my jaw. He slides off of me and lies on his back, spent, but pulls me in close. He kisses me on the lips and it's tender, soft, in a way I've never experienced. All of this is new and so, so good.


End file.
